


wORKING,, tITLE

by Inuniverse_Trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Drama, EquiTav, Inuniverse Fanfic, M/M, Romance, matesprits, nEPETA PLEASE HELP ME, qUADRANTS???, tHINK THE SHIP NAME WAS uH eQUITAV, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inuniverse_Trash





	

===> Tavros: Write a fanfic.

aUTHOR,,, nOTE,,  
uH HEY,, tHIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A,, fANFIC SO PLEASE DON'T,, uH, cRITICIZE ME FOR NOT KNOWING,,, wORDS,?  
oKAY WELL nEPETA HELPED ME ON,, tHIS BECAUSE eQUIUS WAS TOO,, bUSY TO BE AROUND BUT THIS IS,, fINE  
eNJOY!  
\---  
  
  
eQUIUS zAHHAK ONE DAY WAS VERY TIRED,, aND WAS GONNA TAKE A BREAK FROM ALL HIS,,, tIREDNESS?? i GUESS,, yEAH,, sO HE SAT DOWN TO RECOLLECT HIS THOUGHT, aND SAID,,  
  
eQUIUS: D --> mY MY, wHAT A *STRONG* DAY IT WAS,,  
  
  
\---  
aNOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE,,  
oKAY nEPETA HELPED ME OUT AND SAID,, tHAT'S NOT HOW eQUIUS TALKS AND IS GONNA ,, rEVISE IT, dON'T WORRY }:)  
\---  
  
  
EQUIUS: D --> My my, what strong mus%les I have but no one to hug  
EQUIUS: D --> I never felt so alone before, oh sweet Nepeta where are you  
  
  
\---  
aNOTHER,, nOTE,,  
oKAY nEPETA WASN'T REALLY HELPING BUT THAT'S FINE,,  
cONTINUE ON,,  
\---  
  
  
oUT IN THE CORNER OF HIS BAG EYES,,, aND SHADES A SHADOW WAS CASTED,, aND A TROLL WHEELED DOWN THE SAME DIRECTION,,  
oKAY WAIT SCRATCH THAT THEY WEREN'T WHEELING,,, tHEY WERE WALKING LIKE A NORMAL TROLL,, wHICH MADE THEM HAPPY, aND CONFIDENT,, aND NOT SCARED, tHEY SMILED  
tHEY HAD MECHANIC ROBO LEGS AND WAS GOING THE SAME DIRECTION AS,, eQUIUS WAS BUT WITHOUT KNOWING WITH THEIR KNOWLEDGE,, oH NO!  
eQUIUS LOOKED UP TO SEE THE CONFIDENT TROLL IN HIS,, rOBOTIC LEGS AND NO LONGER ON THE THREE WHEEL CRIPPLE DEVICE  
  
  
\---  
nOTE,,  
nEPETA TOLD ME TO NOT CALL IT A THREE WHEEL CRIPPLE DEVICE,  
\---  
  
  
rOBOTIC LEGS AND NO LONGER ON WHEEL CHAIR,, aND INSTEAD FREE AND HAPPY  
  
EQUIUS: D --> Tavro%, is that you?  
  
tAVROS,, oR ME, tURNED HIS GAZE TO THE OTHER AND REALIZED AT FIRST GLANCE AT WHO IT WAS, aND WITHOUT HESITATION HE TRIED TO MAKE A,, i TRIED TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT,, bUT FELL,!,!  
eQUIUS QUICKLY STOOD UP AND WALKED OVER, lENDING OUT A HAND AND HIS FACE GLISTENED,, bECAUSE SWEAT MAYBE,, oR THE SUN REFLECTING ON HIS SHADES, bUT TAVROS- mE- sAT THERE CONFUSE MOSTLY,  
  
TAVROS: yES,, uH,, iT'S ME  
  
hE REPLIED,  
sMOOTHLY,,  
aND tAVROS FINALLY REACHED OUT HIS HAND TO GRAB THE OTHER'S,, pALM? wHICH IN REALITY eQUIUS WOULD HAVE SQUEEZED HIS HAND BUT,, iN THIS STORY HE TRIED HIS BEST TO BE GENTLE AS POSSIBLE,  
  
TAVROS: i,, i WANT TO SAY THANK YOU,, fOR HELPING ME WALK AGAIN,  
  
eQUIUS STOOD THERE FOR A MOMENT LONGER,, sTARING DOWN AT ME? bECAUSE HE IS A HIGHBLOOD AND ALL,, oR BECAUSE HE IS TALL AND HE MADE MY HEIGHT,, tWO INCHES SHORTER THAN ORIGINALLY BUT THAT'S OKAY, hE OPEN HIS MOUTH TO SPEAK OUT BUT COULDN'T FORM WORDS,,  
  
  
\---  
yES THIS IS A GOOD STORY! }:)  
\---  
  
  
EQUIUS: D --> It wasn't very difi%ult, but I abso100tly appre%iate that you had come all this way to thank me  
  
hE WIPED HIS BROWS,  
tAVROS BLUSHED SLIGHTLY,, sTARING LONGINGLY AT ZAHHAK  
  
  
\---  
tHIS IS MAKING ME BLUSH JUST WRITING THIS,, aHH  
\---  
  
  
TAVROS: cAN i,,  
  
eQUIUS LOOKED PUZZLED, lOOKING AT THE OTHER,,  
  
TAVROS: cAN i HOLD YOUR HAND,, aND WALK TO THE SUNSET,,  
  
tHE OTHER STOOD THERE,, qUIETLY,, tAVROS BECAME AFRIAD THAT HE HAD RUINED HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH eQUIUS AND KNOWS HE WILL BE DENIED, bUT HE STOOD THERE LOOKING AT THE OTHER JUST A LITTLE LONGER,, bEFORE HE COULD MAKE A RUN FOR IT ONCE MORE,  
  
EQUIUS: D --> Yes  
  
TAVROS: wHAT,,?  
  
tAVROS WAS CONFUSE,  
hE REPLIED A YES?  
wHY?  
  
EQUIUS: D --> I would love that  
  
tAVROS' BLOOD PUSHER WAS RACING,, aND HE CONTINUED BLUSHING, bUT THAN LAUGHED IT OFF HOLDING THE OTHER'S SWEATY PALM,,  
  
TAVROS: aLRIGHT,, lET'S GO!  
  
eQUIUS SMILED JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER THAN tAVROS REMEMBERED, sMILING AS WELL,, wALKING OFF IN HIS ROBO LEGS WITH HIM,, iT WAS A NICE WALK  
  
  
\---  
tHANK YOU FOR READING,,  
aND PLEASE TELL nEPETA SHE HAS BEEN A GREAT HELP,,!  



End file.
